Lost Love
by Mew05
Summary: Zoro is dead.....why does she seem more heart broken then the rest of the crew? Why does she keep telling Sanji that he won't understand? What won't he understand?


Me: well, my very first fanfic, complete!  
Cutie Omi: do u want me 2 read over it and give u suggestions…?  
Me: uh…moves computer screen away that's okay!  
Cutie Omi: bashes her in the head I wanna read!  
Me: NooOOooOOoooOOoo  
Sia: comes in how is ur story goin---wht the heck are u doin' cutie omi? Get off her!  
Me: ow.. TT, well I'll just let you read the story now.  
Cutie omi: how u talkin to?  
Me: my faithful readers….  
Sia: she's a wierdo!  
Cutie Omi: she's just stupid!  
Me: glares she's still in the room! Onto the story!

**If Tears could build a stairway,**

**And memories a lane.**

She looked up at he black sky as a breeze pushed her hair back.

**I'd walk right up to you,**

**And bring you back again.**

_But I can't,_ she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks, _you're_…_ you're, _she paused_, gone!_

Just yesterday, she had stood on the ship's deck as it gently rocked back and forth. She had felt a hand on her shoulder, when she turned around…. It was Zoro.

Today, she stood at the same spot, under the same sky…. On the same ship.

_But you aren't coming,_ She wanted to scream out loud but when she opened her mouth nothing but air escaped her body. She felt as if she was being choked, her throat was dry and sore from crying all day.

A hand touched her hand shoulder and she drew in her breath. Her first thoughts went to Zoro.

"Y-you've come!" she managed to say in a voice that wasn't her own. She quickly turned around and stopped. The grief of Zoro's death grasped her heart again. It wasn't his green hair, or white shirt and swords that her eyes fell upon. Her smile quickly faded as she fell to her knees.

_It's not you,_ she watched her tears fall onto the wooden floor...

"Yes, I've come," she heard Sanji say from above. She threw her hand where her tears had fallen and pushed them away.

"But you aren't Zoro," She hissed between clenched teeth. She looked up at Sanji, why was she so mad at him?

"Nami-san…" Sanji bend down and grabbed her arms. He pulled her up to her feet. "I know that you are upset- we all are!" he tried to explain to her.

For the first time Nami heard small sobs coming from inside one of the cabins. It didn't matter though. What she felt was different.

_They don't understand,_ Nami thought. Sanji was still holding her up. She had no strength left. She looked at Sanji, his eyes had tears in them, she could see… but he was some how holding them back.

It's different for me… 

Sanji saw her crying and in deep thought, "You have to pull yourself together…we've all lost a friend-"

"NO!" Nami couldn't keep it in her. "NO!" she screamed between tears and sobs, "No…Y-YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"WHAT? WHAT WON'T I UNDERTAND! JUST TELL ME!" He spoke in a tone he had never used with Nami. He shook her violently- then stopped. "I'm so sorry,"

Nami didn't care. She was still trying to find the words in which to explain, to make Sanji understand.

"H-he was a friend to you all..." she stopped and struggled to talk again. "B-but to me…. I...I-I loved him!"

Sanji felt some one drive a knife through his heart. He felt himself letting go of Nami. The words echoed through his mind and every time he heard them…. It hurt.

Nami fell to the floor with a thud. She sat there, her arms around her knees and—just crying. Now he knew….it didn't matter to her. Zoro was gone…never to come back.

Sanji was in shock, the love of his life- his Nami. _His…_

He bent down and faced her. Her beautiful brown eyes cried for Zoro. On her cheeks were tears that had Zoro written all over them.

_You stupid sowrdsman, _thought Sanji. _You never could do anything right. You had to get yourself killed! Look how she's crying…for you!_

He put his hand under Nami's chin and slowly lifted it. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

Nami hesitated to look at him but then their eyes met. Through her blurry eyes, she saw him. Sad…but for what. Was he sad that she loved Zoro or just because he was dead……

She felt like saying sorry, apologizing. She felt as if that would make everything okay but Sanji put his finger on her lips to keep her quite.

_Damn you, woman, _he thought to himself, _What are you sorry about!_ He put a fake smile across his face, trying to hide his broken heart…but to no avail.

"I-I just didn't know,"

"Niether did I!" To Sanji's surprise, she threw herself onto him and wept. "I-I loved him, Sanji…..loved him…i..i.." her words stung his ears even after they had turned into silent sobs.

Her face was buried deep in his shirt and she hugged him tight, seeking comfort but Sanji just sat there, with her arms around him.

_She needs you,_ he said to himself, _stop thinking of her as Zoro's lover but YOUR friend!_ He took a deep breath, _My love- _he stopped, _my friend loved Zoro--- and Zoro's dead._

He slowly put his own arms around her, ensuring her that tomorrow would come. The sun would rise again and through light upon the dark sky and her weary heart…he ensured her that he would always be there for her- even as just another friend.

He felt a warm tear roll down his cheek for the first time since Zoro's death when he realized that Nami wasn't the only one who had lost their love that day.

A/N the following is NOT part of the story:

Me: reads over her own story w/ cutie omi NO! no…..this can't be me writing. pushes cutie omi out of the way  
Cutie Omi: wht the---  
Me: there they were in a long embrace keeps typin Sanji thought about what zoro had that he himself was missing. His arms around Nami suddenly tightened---- not from care but anger.  
"sanji," Nami chocked, "Ican't breathe!"  
"You!" Sanji yelled, before Nami knew what was happening, she was being lifted off the ground and was falling. She hit the water with a hard splash. The cold water soon enclosed, Nami she fell deeper and deeper.  
Sanji…..she though as she took in a large amount of water.  
She was falling…into darkness. She could see the moon, moving further and further away from her. She reached out to it. So far away…It looked so beautiful, casting its silver light into the water. She closed her eyes and let the water engluf her forever stops typing all done  
Me: that's more like it, smiles and closes eyes in satisfication  
Cutie Omi: you idiot, it was perfect before!  
Me: eyes fling open perfect!  
Cutie Omi: yea…well…not anymore! >.  
Me: oh, my friend! Never underestimate the power of the back space key!  
Sia: weirdo  
Cutie Omi: stupid!  
Me: You still called it perfect!  
Cutie Omi: well, my friend- never underestimate the power of the bk space key!  
Sia: well, there is still some one here, reading!  
Me: oh yea! Well, how did you like the story….do tell me any suggestions and wht so ever I'll b waiting…...nad plz oh plz! do review!

Cutie Omi: I do wonder…how would zoro---  
Me: react?  
Cutie Omi: ea….wht wud his reaction b?  
Me: neh, wonder no more! starts typing  
Sanji: I love nami!  
Nami: I love Zoro!  
Zoro: I love my swords!  
Swords: and we love his dead friend, Kuina!  
Kuina: bk from the dead and I love chocolate chip cookies!  
Sai: stares O.o well, that sure was random!


End file.
